


𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘧'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦.

by carissimipaixao



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Interrogation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: Calpurnia’s Ring ━ a treasure from Ancient Rome ━ had been stolen from the one and only Lupin III. His arrest was sucessful, and all that was needed now was to interrogate him and know every detail of the heist. But, as the Detective sat in front of him, she knew it would be a difficult interrogation. After all, everyone knew by now that the thief “had a thing for her”; hence the shenanigans and constant flirting, regardless of the situation he would find himself in.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader, Arsène Lupin III/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘧'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦.

**Author's Note:**

> «hello!! so happy you opened requests! may i please request a oneshot with lupin from lupin III with the prompt *did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?* where reader is a cop who is working with our fav cop zeni, and lupin maybe has a small crush? :) ty in advance»
> 
> \- Anon
> 
> ━━━━━━  
> lupin the third (c) monkey punch

‘I’ve got him!’ Inspector Zenigata yelled loud enough for [Name] to hear, just as she walked into the police department. His laughter echoed through the building, and the woman shook her head in mild amusement. It was no surprise to ever witness such childish excitement from Zenigata, whenever he managed to catch his best nemesis. ‘He won’t escape me this time,’ he grinned, cackling almost evilly. 

‘Congratulations, Inspector,’ she smiled. The older man puffed out his chest in pride, crossing his arms.

‘He wouldn’t be able to run from me for much longer,’ he said. ‘He should’ve known this would happen, and now, he’ll finally go behind bars!’ At the sound of a door opening, Zenigata turned to look over his shoulder, seeing an officer standing next to the interrogation room with a folder in his arms. ‘Well, that’s my cue.’ The man glanced back at her, ‘Shall we?’

‘We, sir?’ She repeated.

His smile fell momentarily, and he blinked. ‘Of course, hadn’t it been for your help, we wouldn’t have managed to catch him.’ She opened her mouth to argue, but he shook his head, ‘Even if you think your help was minimal, your work was still crucial and it’s worth being credited.’

The woman took a deep breath, ignoring the small heat that rose to her cheeks. ‘Now, let’s go,’ he said, turning on his heel as he began to walk towards the interrogation room. Her shoulders were getting tenser, she soon realized, as she followed the inspector hastily. Was she afraid?

 _No_ , she argued. _There’s no point in being afraid._ As she entered, she spared a glance to her left, through the glass. The criminal ━ Lupin III ━ had his hands cuffed to the table, and he was staring at the ceiling nonchalantly, a bored expression on his face. _He’s got no way of escaping us. Especially_ now _._ The young detective felt her chest swell up in pride, once again, recalling Zenigata’s words. He was caught because of _her_.

‘So,’ the Inspector crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed as he watched his nemesis warely. ‘What do we know?’ It would have seemed to be a pointless question, since he had been there all along, studying every possible detail there was to know about the theft in question. Yet, it was necessary to recap the entire situation. For him to determine the best approach, and for everyone else to ponder about said decision ━ not to mention how they would confront the man.

‘Calpurnia’s Ring,’ the officer read from the paper in his hands. ‘A ring which dates back to the Ancient Roman Civilization. It consists of one diamond and a purple amethyst.’

Zenigata hummed, ‘A gift from Julius Caesar to Calpurnia.’ [Name] looked in his direction for a moment, and she felt a sliver of admiration. _He really studied it, huh?_ The man rubbed his chin, scratching the stubble that had started to grow over time. ‘Could it have been a gift for his _beloved_ Fujiko?’ He chuckled, as he recalled how many times he had heard Lupin use that playful and flirty term towards the cat burglar.

‘There’s no way of knowing unless we confronted him,’ the woman murmured.

The officer resumed the reading, ‘It’s suspected that his partners, Jigen Daisuke and Ishikawa Goemon, were involved. However, we failed to apprehend the suspects.’

‘They are still on the run, but we are already searching for them,’ she said. ‘For now, I suggest we focus on the bigger picture ━ Lupin was most likely the one who orchestrated the heist and he has been on our wanted list for quite some time. Let us interrogate him and learn what we can.’

The Inspector nodded. ‘Well, in that case, I will interrogate him.’

There was a knock on the door, before an officer entered and briskly saluted. ‘Inspector! The Chief is calling for you.’

‘Now?’ Zenigata mumbled, frowning. Sparing a glance at his face, he looked like he was indecisive on whether he should be annoyed or suspicious. The officer didn’t say a word, although he gulped at the sight of the scowl on his face. _Poor rookie_ , [Name] thought to herself, feeling a shred of sympathy for the man. It was nearly common sense, by now, that nobody should get in Inspector Zenigata’s way when Lupin is involved.

Yet, taking a slow breath, the Japanese man straightened his back and his expression went blank. ‘Orders are orders,’ he said. _Even if you don’t like them_. He followed after the officer out of the control room.

As he closed the door behind him, [Name]’s attention shifted to one of the officers as they called for her. ‘Considering you highly contributed to this case and have investigated the criminal before, why don’t you lead the interrogation, Detective [Surname]?’

She blinked. ‘I’m sure Inspector Zenigata would have preferred to do it himself, considering he has been on Lupin’s case for the longest time.’

‘He may not return in a while,’ the man shrugged. ‘Besides, if I’m being honest, I don’t think it would be wise to let time _fly_ with this thief. Who knows when his buddies will return to rescue him?’

 _It has happened before and will happen again_ , she thought. Sighing, she nodded, ‘Understood. I will lead the investigation, then.’ She reached for the folder, containing all the necessary information and evidence about the case. Turning on her heel, she left the control room to stand in front of the interrogation door.

Her fingers twitched subtly by her side, and she could feel the same wave of anxiety from before crashing down on her. Yet, this time, it had been amplified by something else. Was she nervous about confronting _Lupin_? Truly, their interactions had never gone further than him dodging her bullets while flirting with her. _He’s unpredictable_ , she tried to reason with herself.

There was a loud click, snapping [Name] back to reality. The door had been unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back, holding the folder close to her as she pushed the steel door open. Lupin had yet to move from his previous position ━ he continued to stare at the ceiling in utter boredom, tapping his finger on the desk and whistling an unfamiliar tune. When she closed the door behind her, his eyes turned to her, and a grin soon bloomed on his face. He leaned back on his chair, as much as he could, considering his hands were handcuffed to the table.

‘Look who it is!’ He exclaimed. The Detective frowned, before taking her first steps towards the desk, never straying her gaze away from the criminal. ‘Had I known you would be the one interrogating me, I would’ve brought my best suit.’

Eying him carefully, [Name] sat on the empty chair that was opposite to his and put the papers down. ‘Lupin III,’ she began, ‘you have been arrested for attempting to steal Calpurnia’s Ring. You will also be charged and serve your punishment behind bars for the theft of numerous paintings, relics and treasures.’ The man seemed unbothered; instead, his grin widened. She felt her eyebrow twitch. Sighing, she put her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly, narrowing her eyes. ‘I have questions for you.’

‘Oh, are we playing twenty questions?’ He hummed. Lupin winked with a smirk, ‘Is this a date, then?’ The woman raised an eyebrow, unamused, before rolling her eyes. ‘I had no idea you were that eager to spend some alone time with me. Besides, if you wanted to have me like this, all you needed to do was ask.’ The man pushed lightly on the handcuffs for emphasis.

[Name]’s mouth went agape for a moment. _What’s up with this guy?!_ She quickly shook her head, as if it would erase what she had just _heard_. She glared at the thief, whose grin had grown significantly. He looked just like the Chersin Cat, out of a fantasy. She wondered what kind of fantasy was playing in his head, leading him to appear unbothered by his capture and to flirt with her, as he always did. ‘Enough!’ She gritted her teeth.

‘Blushing, are we?’

The Detective opened the folder with more force than it was necessary, slamming her hand against the photograph. She scowled, ‘You may be in the mood for games, _but I’m not_.’ The man went silent, but the smile still remained, mirth dancing in his eyes. ‘Calpurnia’s Ring. It was being sold in an Italian audition, nearing two million euros, until _you_ stole it.’

‘Two million, huh?’ Lupin leaned back on his chair. ‘History fanatics.’

‘Rightly so,’ she said. ‘It thought to be only a myth. The more we know and discover about the past, the better. Especially considering there are little artifacts we have from this era.’ [Name] glanced down at the photograph, her finger tracing the outline of the ring. ‘A diamond to represent Titus, the strength of the Roman Empire, and an amethyst to represent Sula, the beauty of the empire.’ _Caesar had a good taste, I’ll give it to him._

The thief tilted his head to the side, watching her. Then, he shook his head with a chuckle. ‘I should’ve known you’d know about it.’ She raised her head, narrowing her eyes. ‘After all, you were always interested in Ancient History, correct?’

_Hold on_ _━_

‘Excuse me?’

He shrugged, closing his eyes as he crossed his legs beneath the table, ‘You wanted to be an historian, first and foremost. But, instead, you ended up following your father’s footsteps.’

The woman gritted her teeth, leaning forward to glare down at him. ‘Are you stalking me, now? I should’ve known _you_ were a creep. You criminals always are.’

Lupin’s eyes snapped open. ‘C-Creep?!’ He jumped forward, staring mutely at her before giving her the most hurt look he could muster. ‘That hurts me! I’ll have you know I’m nothing but a gentleman.’

‘Whatever,’ she murmured, shaking her head. She tapped the photograph. ‘Let’s get back to the point.’ He sighed and leaned back, although he continued to pout at her. _Can he take anything seriously?_ ‘We suspect that you were assisted by your partners, Jigen Daisuke and Ishikawa Goemon.’ Glancing at the information that had been written down on a small sheet of paper, she frowned as her tone grew grimmer. ‘Yet, we suspect of potential assistance from Mine Fujiko herself.’

The thief hummed before smirking widely, as if he had accomplished something _extraordinary_. ‘Oh, is that jealousy I hear?’ She opened her mouth to retort, but he continued as he winked, ‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. My heart only belongs to you.’

[Name] closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she avoided looking at his facial expression. _Don’t punch him, don’t punch him._ She crossed her arms, staring down at him, ‘Mine Fujiko is always involved in heists surrounding jewelry and riches that some would consider _feminine_. But, allow me to get straight to the point ━ regardless of you confessing their involvement or not in this heist, they _will_ be arrested and serve their own time in prison, just as you will.’

The two stared at each other in silence, her words hanging over his head. His face had a slight smirk in his face, but his eyes were dancing across her face. By his silence, she had begun to assume he had grown tired of his advances and was surely beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. The corner of her lip shifted, threatening to smirk in victory. Until━

‘Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?’

 _I can’t_. [Name] sighed heavily, dropping her shoulders in defeat as she raised her hand to her temple, massaging it. She turned to the glass on her right, where her colleagues would be, watching the entire exchange. ‘I’m done here,’ she announced.

Hopefully, nobody would comment on the situation. She knew, from past experience, that, whenever something happened with her and Lupin, she wouldn’t hear the end of it. How many times had she heard jokes or teasing from her friends as they recalled the shenanigans that the thief had involved her in? It was nearly known to everyone, by now, that “the thief had a thing for her”. _It’s just the way he is. A shameless flirt._

[Name] walked to the door, pushing it open as soon as the door had been unlocked. ‘See you soon, cutie~!’ Lupin cheerfully said, winking at her one last time as she paused to glance over her shoulder.

‘Thief,’ she scoffed, although she was unable to hide the little smirk that had bloomed on her face.


End file.
